


Not my Veela-Sister

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sister Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle can't help but notice the flaws ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my Veela-Sister

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- Veela

 

Gabrielle really tried to see other girls. She tried to like them, tried to find them attractive, to return their advances … but all she sees are the flaws, no matter how small they are.

This one’s skin is not soft enough, that one’s hair is too fuzzy, and there is not a single girl who has as shining eyes as her sister.

Even if Gabrielle focuses on her dates, she can’t help but to compare them to Fleur unconsciously.

 

So it is just another of many nights she enters the door to their living room – alone.

“Oh, home already?” Fleur asks and looks up from her book.

“Yup.”

Gabrielle notices the look of sympathy in Fleur’s sapphire eyes. “Too bad … what was wrong?”

The younger one shrugs. “The usual,” she answers and walks up the stairs to her room, muttering to herself: “They just can’t compare to my Veela-Sister.”

 

 


End file.
